1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector capable of functioning as both a screw connector and a bayonet connector.
2. Background Art
As a conventional connector, a screw connector for making coaxial and electrical connection with electric cables via a screw is used, for example (see JP-A-2002-237348). In the screw connector, a socket or a plug needs to be rotated several times for connection of both. This method of connection requires time and labor and thus lowers work efficiency. Also, predetermined fastening torque is always needed to secure predetermined waterproof properties or reliability of the electric connection. In the screw connector, however, there is a possibility of loosening of the connector due to slight vibration and the like applied thereto. Thus, the torque has to be kept controlled and thus complicated maintenance for the screw connector is needed.
As a connector which overcomes the above problems, a so-called bayonet connector (see JP-A-2001-52821) has been developed, for example. However, since the bayonet connector cannot be coupled to the screw connector, all plugs and sockets of the screw connectors need to be replaced with those of the bayonet connectors when it is desired to increase work efficiency of connection and attain easy maintenance, which causes many losses.